Naruto, Son of Naraku
by Dylan Millwood
Summary: This is is a story where Naruto is the son of the famous half-demon from Inuyasha, Naraku the spider demon. Adopted from ninjatazz101010.


Speaking"

'_thoughts'_

"**Demon Speaking"**

'**Demon thoughts'**

(Author's Note)

"Putting emphasis on a word"

We see our 5 year old blond demon container walking down the street & he bumps into a man on accident.

"Sorry sir" apologized Naruto.

"YOU-THE DEMON ATTACKED ME" shouted a villager when he saw who bumped into him.

A mob started to form & Naruto ran for his life. He finally came to an alley & ducked into a garbage can. He heard the villagers footsteps move away from him. So, when there was silence, he got pout of the trash can & started to make his way out of the alley when someone ambushed him form behind.

"I FOUND THE DEMON" yelled the man that pinned him down.

The mob came back & started making their way to Naruto. They started beating him real badly. However, they didn't notice a demonic-looking bee-like creature that was watching them.

Meanwhile, at Naraku's miasma castle, he saw the beating that was going on through Kanna's mirror.

"I can't stand this anymore, I have to help him" Naraku said as he got his baboon pelt & exited the castle. (I bet you all are surprised why Naraku cares about a human life. I will explain later why he is concerned about Naruto)

Naruto was close to death when the mob felt a surge of killing intent mixed with demonic chakra. They turned around & saw a man in a baboon suit.

"Get your hands off him cretins" Naraku snarled.

"What are you going to do demon lover?" asked a very stupid villager.

Naraku shot one of his tentacles at the villager & stabbed it through his stomach.

"That is what I'll do" said Naraku.

The villagers were so scared that most of them fainted or pissed on themselves.

"Leave now" hissed Naraku.

The villagers, the ones that were conscious of course, picked up the villagers that were unconscious & ran like they're life depended on it. Which, it did depend on their lives.

Naraku went up to Naruto & held him protectively, like a parent would do for their child.

"It is alright Naruto. I will protect you" Naraku said as he watched Naruto's wounds heal.

At the Hokage Tower, Sarutobi was doing paperwork when he felt the massive killing intent & demonic chakra. He used his crystal ball to see a man in a baboon suit crouched over Naruto, holding like he would break.

"Who is this man?" Sarutobi wondered.

Sarutobi used Body Flicker jutsu to get to Naraku & Naruto's location.

Back at the seen of Naruto's beating, ninjas gathered around Naraku with weapons of all sorts drawn & ready for action.

The Sandaime appeared & said to the ninja "Stand down. You may return to your posts."

The ninjas nodded & disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Who are you?" Sarutobi asked Naraku.

Naraku got up, while still holding Naruto in his arms & said "I am Naraku. Naruto is my son." (Wow, shocker isn't it?)

The Professor, Sarutobi, was for the second time in his life, was shocked.

"I see" was all Sandaime said.

"Can we discuss this in your office Lord Hokage?" asked Naraku.

"Fine" was all Sarutobi said as they made their way to the Hokage Tower.

Back at the Hokage office, Sarutobi was staring at Naraku intently.

"Please explain how Naruto is your son" said Sarutobi.

"I was in this village for a number of years. I laid my eyes on a certain woman that was a goddess in all forms in my eyes. Her name was Anko Mitarashi. She is Naruto's mother" said Naraku, who still had the baboon suit on. (I bet you all are like O.O when you read this)

Sasuke Sarutobi, the Sandaime, was for the third time in his life, shocked again.

"This is most distressing news" said Sarutobi.

Now, can you please take your baboon pelt off?" asked Sarutobi.

"Fine" said Naraku as he took off the baboon pelt.

Sarutobi saw a man in a violet colored kimono. He had red eyes, long, black hair that went down to the shoulder blades & a very pale complexion.

It was then Naruto woke up.

"Where am I?" asked Naruto.

"We are in my office Naruto" Sarutobi said, who was not gonna call Naruto by his real name until he was told by Naraku.

"Who is he Old Man?" asked Naruto.

"I am your father Naruto. Or in this case, Naraku Jr." said Naraku.

"What? I am your son?" asked Junior. (I am gonna call Naruto Jr. However, I will call him Naraku Jr. in some cases)

"Yes I am" said Naraku.

"Then why the hell didn't you claim me all these years?" asked Jr, getting mad.

"I didn't know you were alive until last year. I couldn't find you until today" said Naraku.

"Oh. I am sorry I got mad father" apologized Naraku Jr.

"It is alright" said Naraku.

"There is a genjutsu placed on you Naruto, would you like me to remove it?" asked Sarutobi.

"Yes Old Man" said Naruto.

Sarutobi did the tiger hand seal & said "Cancel."

Naruto's blond hair, blue eyes & tanned complexion was changed. He now had black hair as long as his fathers', a very pale complexion & the same red eyes that could pierce into your soul like his father.

"Kiyaka, bring Anko in here please" said Sarutobi as he spoke into the speaker on his desk.

"Yes Lord Hokage" said the receptionist.

After a few minutes in silence, Anko, our favorite sadistic Special Jounnin, appeared through the doorway.

"What did you need me for Lord Hokage?" asked Anko.

"It concerns them" said Sarutobi as he pointed to Naraku & Jr.

Anko turned to them & recognized Naraku instantly.

"Naraku, it is you" Anko said as she ran to Naraku & kissed him deeply.

"Yes & our son is with us as well" said Naraku as he pointed to Jr.

Anko turned to Jr & saw him for the first time.

"My baby boy. I can't believe it is you" Anko said softly as she hugged Naruto tightly.

"Mother…can't…breath" Jr said, struggling to breath

"Sorry" Anko said as she let him go.

"Let us go home". Naraku said as he grabbed them & in a swirl of miasma gas, they were all gone & back at the miasma castle.

Sarutobi sat there, all the while thinking _'This has been in interesting day. The only bad part is telling the council of this development_._'_

--

In the council room, many of the council members were shocked by what Sandaime told him.

"Lord Hokage, are you sure this 'Naraku' is the boy's father?" asked Homura.

"Yes. You see, Naruto had a Genjutsu placed on him to make him look like the Yondaime" said Sarutobi.

"No disrespect intended Lord Hokage, but why would you do that?" asked Inoichi.

"Minato wanted it like that. It says so here" said Sarutobi as he took out a scroll.

"It says _Dr. Council Members,_

_I know you hate the fact that I am dead. However, I am sure I am fine. It was my destiny to go. I simply ask you all two last requests. Those requests are 1. Please protect Naruto. I know he has the Kyuubi in him but I ask, no beg of you, to not harm him. Hate him if you will. You don't have to like him. I just beg of you to protect him even if you don't like him. I knew his father. His father is someone that could literally match the Kyuubi's power. He is someone that would bring hell upon us all. 2. is I ask you to place a Genjutsu on Naruto that he looks like me. I thought that by telling the people that he is my son would get them to at least not hurt him. However, I can see that hasn't happened yet. Before you ask yourselves how I know this, it is because Sarutobi thought that just by telling them that he has the Kyuubi sealed in him they would think of him as a hero. I knew that wouldn't be the case. I know why Sarutobi never told them & I can understand that. SO please, don't hurt Naruto. If I am right, the people of the village will try to kill him over & over._

_Signed,_

_Minato Namikaze, the number 1 rockin & rollin Yellow Flash 4th Hokage._

_P.S, Hiashi, I need you to take care of something for me. Ask Sarutobi what it is & he will talk to you about it alone. Please my brother from another mother, please accept what he tells you. If you do, I managed to make another technique for the Gentle Fist style._

The councilmen were shocked at what he wrote. However, what got them laughing was how he signed. The one who was really shocked however, was Hiashi.

'_He thought of me as his brother? This is most unexpected. I guess I will honor him. If I have to take care of the Kyuubi container, so be it'_ thought Hiashi.

"Now councilmen, what do you think of this new dilemma?" asked Sasuke. (The Hokage, not the Uchiha brat)

" I say we honor his last request" said Shibi Aburame.

Everyone turned to teh silent bug user.

"Why do you say that Lord Aburame?" asked Koharu.

"One, for it is our former leader's last request. The second reason is if what Lord Namikaze says is true about Naruto's real father, then it would be wise not to cross him" said Shibi.

"I agree. Our troublesome former Hokage knew that the people would harm Naruto. He expected it. Maybe if we did tell the village that Naruto was his son, then maybe he wouldn't be going through this treatment" said Shikaku Nara.

"I say it is a trick by the demon. I think it wrote that letter" said Sayo Haruno.

Most of the civilian council agreed. They were calling for Naruto's head.

Inoichi slapped his face. "You all are idiots. Naruto is only 4. He can barely write four letter words. Besides, didn't you hear the part about Naruto's real father? The man would make sure nothing of Konoha is left" said Inoichi.

"What do we even know about this Naraku anyway?" asked Tsume Inuzuka.

"Nothing. I asked every shinobi village & every non shinobi country about him but they all they say the same thing. They never heard of Naraku" said Sarutobi as he took a drag from his pipe.

"Who is his mother?" asked Chouza.

"Anko Mitarashi" said Sarutobi.

"The Snake Mistress? Wow, she doesn't even look like she ever had a kid. No one even knew she was pregnant" said Homura.

"You are right. Not even Minato knew. How did she conceal it from us?" asked Sarutobi.

"That is because with Youki, you can do anything" said a voice.

Suddenly, a man in a baboon pelt appeared in the middle of the council room.

"Who are you?" asked Sayo.

"My name is Naraku. I am Naruto's father. However, his real name is Naraku Jr." said Naraku.

"Your the father of that demon?" snarled a civilian council member.

Suddenly, the man was impaled by one of Naraku's tentacles.

"Die scum. NEVER call my son a demon" hissed Naraku as the tentacle receded.

All the council members, even Sarutobi, was shocked at the tentacle that came out of his body. They were especially shocked at how quick the councilmen was killed. No one even saw a glimpse of the tentacle before it impaled him.

"I DEMAND YOU AVE THIS MAN EXECUTED" screeched Sayo.

Everybody covered their ears from the banshee scream. Naraku tied a tentacle around her mouth to shut her up.

"Your voice annoys me to no end. Be quiet" hissed Naraku.

"Please put her down Naraku" said Sarutobi.

"Fine, but you tell her this. If she screams again I will shove my tentacle so far down her throat it will grab her heart & tear it out" said Naraku as he dropped her.

She landed with a thud. She was about to screech again when a glare from the Shinobi Council glared at her, so she decided to keep quiet for now.

"So, Mr. Naraku, those tentacles are an interesting attack" said Chouza.

"Yes, I also have my miasma poison that can't be breathed. I have my living puppets, my demonic barrier, my reincarnations & I got rid of my heart. Oh, I also have a regeneration ability that can even regrow any part of my body" said Naraku as he listed off the abilities he has.

The council was shell shocked at his many abilities. What they were very shocked about was when he said that he got rid of his heart.

"What do you mean 'got rid of your heart?" asked Shibi.

"Watch" was all Naraku said as he used a tentacle to open a hole in his chest. When they looked in his chest cavity, they saw that his heart wasn't where it should be.

"How did you go about the removing of your heart & continue living?" asked Shikaku, wondering if such a thing was possible.

"That , I am afraid is a secret" said Naraku.

"Is your abilities passed down through genetics? Can it be used a bloodline?" asked Hiashi, curiosity overtaking him.

"Yes. It can be passed down through the blood" said Naraku.

"Is it possible to teach people these techniques?" asked Danzo.

"Yes, but only if you pay a price" smirked Naraku.

"What is this price?" asked Fugaku Uchiha. (Sorry folks, forgot about him)

"Before I tell you how I gained the abilities, let me tell you a story. There was a man that was feared even by ninja. He was the most powerful bandit in existence & was said to match a demon's strength. Now, this man man existed 600 years ago, back when humans shared the world with demons of all kinds. His name was Onigumo" said Naraku as the councilmen gasped at the name.

"You mean THE Onigumo?" asked Sarutobi.

"Yes. Now, he was exceedingly powerful for a human. He was feared among the land for his gruesome deeds.  
One day, while him & his allies were pillaging a town, a hut that was on fire collapsed on top of him, causing him to be burned all over his body. From that day, he was paralyzed all over his body. He was later found by a priestess named Kikyou. Now, Kikyou knew who he was, but helped him anyway. Ever since, Onigumo was in love with Kikyou. One day, while Onigumo was in a cave, he found out from Kikyou's little sister Kaede that Kikyou was in love with a half-demon named Inuyasha. He was enraged beyond belief. One day, three demons offered him the ability to move & power at the  
cost of his humanity. He accepted & the souls of a thousand lesser demons was put in his body. From all the souls,  
he gained a new body, powers far beyond belief & he became a half-spider demon. Now, does anyone know what the name of the spider demon was?" asked Naraku.

People tried thinking but no one could come up with an answer, not even Shikaku.

"That demon's name was Naraku" said Naraku as he removed his pelt, showing the entire council his face.

"Your the human bandit Onigumo? Your the half-demon Naraku?" asked Fugaku.

"Yes" was all Naraku said.

Needless to say, everybody was shell-shocked into silence. He is Onigumo, the most feared human in existence? He is a half-demon? was the same thoughts on everyone's mind.

"Well...this is interesting. So what is Naruto?" asked Sarutobi.

"He is what is called a quarter demon. He has 1/4th demon blood & 3/4ths human blood" said Naraku.

"I WAS RIGHT, HE WAS A DEMON" yelled another councilmen.

Naraku sent a tentacle at his chest cavit, tearing the council members heart out.

"Next one that says he is a demon will die very slowly" said Naraku as he grabbed the heart & crushed it in his hand.

The council was nearly scared shitless at how cold & heartless the man is. Then again, he is just protecting his son.

"Now, I am sure you don't need me, so I will be going" said Naraku as he walked out the door.

Danzo smirked & pressed a button on his wrist. All ROOT members were there & were ordered by Danzo to attack Naraku.

"STOP, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" yelled Saruotbi.

"He is dangerous, so he cannot live" said Danzo as they all watched outside as all the ROOT members attack Naraku.

Naraku just laughed evilly & sent all his tentacles out. He impaled all but 20 members. He then sent more of his tentacles at the remaining ROOT members. Needless to say, they didn't stand a chance. All the council members stupified at how 1 man could take out 200 members of the strongest ANBU.

Naraku just walked back in with his face full of rage at the council's insolence. He looked around the room & saw Danzo hide something be hind his back. He walked up to him & tore Danzou's remaining arm off.

"What is this? A distress call button ey? Well Danzo, looks like you get to die the most painful imaginable" hissed Naraku as his tentacles all grabbed kunai & started skinning Danzo alive.

"STOP IT" yelled Sarutobi.

Naraku stopped & put Danzo down.

"Why did you stop me? He deserves it" hissed Naraku.

"True, however, I will assure you he will pay for his insolence" said Sarutobi as he called in ANBU.

The ANBU took the now armless Danzo away.

"So, what are your plans Mr. Naraku?" asked Tsume.

"I think I will join Konoha. You will gain a miraculous ally" said Naraku.

"What would we gain despite your seemingly unstoppable power?" asked Fugaku.

"You would gain my demon army, which contain a total of one million demons & of course, this" said Naraku as he pulled out a glowing, pink round jewel.

The councilmen were shocked. A million demons as allies? they silently thought. They were confused about the jewel though.

"What, pray tell, is that?" asked Hiashi.

"This, is the Jewel of Four Souls, or in other words, the Shikon Jewel" said Naraku.

((I know what your thinking, why would I make Naraku the winner of the big battle? Well, he is needed. I couldn't have him die on me))

"I am afraid nobody knows what that jewel is" said Sarutobi.

"Why does it have a chakra signature?" asked Shibi.

((Okay, to all of you, I don't know the complete story of the Shikon Jewel. I am gonna try my best to remember the story))

"Long, long ago, there was a priestess with undeniable power. Her name was Midoriko. She was said to be the most powerful priestess to ever exist. One day, she fought against three extremely powerful demons. In order to prevent these demons from reaking havoc, she sealed her soul in the jewel along with the demons. They say that the battle between the priestess & demons waged on to this day, fighting for dominance" said Naraku.

"What does it do though?" asked Shikaku.

"It can grant the person any wish. A pure, selfless wish can destroy the jewel, while a evil, selfish wish will corrupt the jewel" said Naraku.

Fugaku's eyes got full of greed at those words.

"What happens if the jewel is corrupted?" asked Chouza.

"The jewel will never be able to grant wishes until the taint of evil is removed. However, when the jewel is placed in the body, it can grant the person twice their original power" said Naraku.

Everyone's eyes grew incredibly large at this.

"Now, if you don't mind, I will take my leave now" said Naraku as he was just about about to go out the door.

"Wait, where are you if we need to find you?" asked Sarutobi.

Naraku pointed outside a window & in the direction he is pointing, a dark castle surrounded by miasma appears in the distance.

"You will find me there" said Naraku as he disappeared in a swirl of miasma.


End file.
